elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset
The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset is the second chapter for . It was released on May 21, 2018 for PC and Mac and on June 5, 2018 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. This expansion takes place on the main isle of Summerset and the hidden island of Artaeum in the Summerset Isles.Announcing ESO: SummersetESO: Summerset Editions & Pre-Purchase Rewards This expansion can only be purchased with real-world currency, not crowns, and will not be available to ESO Plus members automatically. Players who pre-purchased the game also gained access to the Nightmare Senche Mount available for use. It was released on ZeniMax's Public Test Server on April 16, 2018.ESO: Summerset is Coming to the PTS! New features *The region of Summerset, which is larger than Vvardenfell. *A new trial: Cloudrest, the home of the Welkynar Gryphon Riders. *Join the Psijic Order and level up the new Skill Line. *Jewelry Crafting: Be able to create Jewelry like any other armor, even with different Item Sets like Hunding's Rage. *Abyssal Geysers: New group challenges scattered throughout Summerset. Major locations *Alinor *Artaeum *Cloudrest *Crystal Tower *Lillandril *Rellenthil *Shimmerene Major characters *Proxy Queen Alwinarwe *Queen Ayrenn *Razum-dar *Valsirenn Collector's Edition The Collector's Edition of The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset ''comes with: *A limited-edition steelbook case for the disc *A physical copy of ''Razum-dar's Journal, filled with the lore of Summerset *A map of the region of Summerset *A 12" statuette of Mephala The in-game features include: *The Bloodshadow Wraith Steed Mount, an armored spectral horse *The Divine Prosecution Outfit Style *The Fledgling Gryphon Pet *The Psijic Scrying Talisman, an amulet that grants the player new spells *Three new emotes (Happy Face, Sad Face, Ta-Dah) Development During an interview with the UESP, Matt Firor stated the following about the reasoning behind the aesthetic choices made during the expansion's development: "Yeah, so if you think of Morrowind versus Summerset, we didn't really figure this out that we were going there, but subconsciously we were. Morrowind is in the northeast part of the map, it's dark elves, it's alien, it's different. Summerset is like the 180 degree difference: in the southwest, it's high fantasy, it's bright and happy – at least on the surface. So the mood is all, it's just different. I'm not going to say it looks like a different game, but it feels really really different if you've had a chance to play it. You'll see – everything is bright and happy, at least until you dig under the surface a few inches and then it all goes to hell."UESP's PAX Interview with Matt Firor He had a similar answer when interviewed by the Elder Scrolls Portal: "Great questions. So, when we did morrowind, Vvardenfell was in the north-east, right? And we wanted to do the opposite of Vvardenfell. Summerset is in the south-west, so it's the exact opposite. And Vvardenfell is alien, and dark and crazy and weird and alien and we wanted to do 180° so we made it high fantasy, very visually appealing, very much high fantasy vs. alien. That's why. And it's cool."Elder Scrolls Portal's Interview with Matt Firor Videos The Elder Scrolls Online - Official E3 2018 Trailer The Elder Scrolls Online Summerset - Official Gameplay Launch Trailer (4K) Gallery Promotional Summerset Promotional.jpg|Promotional image Summerset Promotional Wallpaper.jpg|Promotional image (with watermarks) The Elder Scrolls Online Summerset Steam Promotion.png|Steam update news promotion The Elder Scrolls Online Summerset Steam Promotion Released.png|Steam update news promotion ESO Summerst cover.jpg|Promotional cover used in announcement post Shadows Rise ESO Chapter.png|Promotional ad for the upcoming Chapter with the tagline "Shadows Rise" Glacier Tease ESO Marketing Pane.png|Marketing pane for the in-game launcher slider called "Glacier Tease" 2018 ESO Chapter Twitch.jpg|From ESO website Summerset Map (Online).jpg|Map of the island Gameplay Alinor (Online).jpg|Alinor Cloudrest (Online).jpg|Cloudrest Lillandril (Online).jpg|Lillandril Shimmerene (Online).jpg|Shimmerene Crystal Tower (Online).jpg|The Crystal Tower Rellenthil (Online).jpg|Rellenthil be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset pl:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset pt:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset Category:Online: Official plug-ins Category:Summerset Category:Games Category:Expansion Packs